The 125th Annual Hunger Games
by someoneorother123
Summary: It's time for the fifth Quarter Quell and this year there are five shocking twists. Submit a tribute and read as they battle it out against 60 tributes. With twists at every corner this is going to be one action-packed Games. SYOT open, please submit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Someoneorother123 here with my next SYOT! This will be a other Quarter Quell! The 125th Annual Hunger Games! I will be accepting 50 tributes to these games and making ten of my own. I hope you enjoy it and please please submit! It's going to be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>The 125th Annual Hunger Games<strong>

The crowd cheered as President Edwin stepped out onto the stage. She smiled at the crowd, they were all eagerly awaiting the announcement of the twist for the Fifth Quarter Quell. "Hello Capitol Citizens, and welcome to the announcement of the 125th Annual Hunger Games!" She announced, the crowd cheered.

"Now," she continued, slowly opening the envelope. "For the Fifth Quarter Quell, to celebrate 125 years of the games, the Games will have five twists!" The crowd cheered and whooped loudly, though there were some shocked faces among the crowd. "To remind the district's never to repeat their past mistakes we will be repeating all the old Quell twists! The first twist will be that two tributes will be chosen by the district memebers, the second will be that there will be double the amount of tributes, the third will be that a victor will be reaped from each district! Brining the total to five tributes per district, the fourth twist will be that tributes can be reaped from ages seven to twenty and as for the fifth twist, well that will be announced later."

Thomaes was the Mayor of District 7, he stared at the screen in horror. Five twists, and the tributes could be reaped from 7-20! He had thought he was safe this year. His four children were all eleven or younger, but now three of them were eligible for the games! And he was worried that people in the district could be jealous of him, or not like him as a leader and take revenge on him by voting in his kids.

"Daddy? Does that mean that I could be reaped?" His second youngest daughter asked, she was only seven.

"You might, but I promise you that you will definitely not get reaped," Thomaes told her, looking into her eyes. He swore that none of his children would get reaped, but inside he knew the truth. They could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**District:**

**Reaped, Volunteered or Chosen?:**

**Reason and/or Reaction:**

**Backstory (detailed please):**

**Personality (detailed please):**

**Appearance:**

**Family and Friends:**

**Are they rich or poor:**

**Chariot Costume:**

**Private Training Score:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Allies?:**

**Preferred Weapon?:**

**Will they participate in the bloodbath?:**

**Preferred Death?:**

**Anything Else?:**

**For Victors only:**

**Games they won:**

**How old they were when they won their games:**

**How they won the games:**


	2. Tribute List

**Howdy guys. Thanks so all the people who have sent in characters so far. They have all been amazing! If you want to see these amazing characters here is the tributes list so far! I will try to keep it updated. So far I have recieved 20 characters! So that's amazing. Only fourty more left to get. If you would like to send in a character please PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tributes for the 125th Annual Hunger Games<strong>

D1 Male: Jet Ollerander, 17

D1 Chosen Male:

D1 Female: Kianna Roberts, 16

D1 Chosen Female:

D1 Victor:

D2 Male: Canterbury Misologo, 18

D2 Chosen Male:

D2 Female: Pheonix Wilson, 17

D2 Chosen Female: Alois Misologo, 18

D2 Victor:

D3 Male:

D3 Chosen Male:

D3 Female: Azumi Sommers, 16

D3 Chosen Female:

D3 Victor:

D4 Male:

D4 Chosen Male:

D4 Female: Ariana Haven, 14

D4 Chosen Female: Leela Mackey, 15

D4 Victor: Dextra Sandrus, 27

D5 Male:

D5 Chosen Male:

D5 Female: Kore Summers, 15

D5 Chosen Female:

D5 Victor: Riley Kramer, 24

D6 Male:

D6 Chosen Male: Vikas Edwin, 16

D6 Female:

D6 Chosen Female:

D6 Victor:

D7 Male: Nikolas Humes, 9

D7 Chosen Male:

D7 Female:

D7 Chosen Female: Nillice Dane, 15

D7 Victor:

D8 Male:

D8 Chosen Male:

D8 Female:

D8 Chosen Female:

D8 Victor: Emilie Dunbar, 25

D9 Male:

D9 Chosen Male: "Snake", 15

D9 Female: Julia Alevander, 11

D9 Chosen Female:

D9 Victor:

D10 Male: Callum Vanyer, 14

D10 Chosen Male:

D10 Female:

D10 Chosen Female:

D10 Victor:

D11 Male:

D11 Chosen Male:

D11 Female:

D11 Chosen Female: Leura Drona, 14

D11 Victor: Jonah Wendron, 54

D12 Male:

D12 Chosen Male:

D12 Female:

D12 Chosen Female:

D12 Victor:


End file.
